


Valorant Short Stories

by blupeach



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupeach/pseuds/blupeach
Summary: A collection of Valorant fics that I write in my free time.Newest Chapter - Chapter 9: Bitten
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	1. Jett's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skye gives Jett a little present. Jett, however, feels that she is receiving much more than just a present.

“Oi, Jett! I’ve got a little something for ya!”

Jett could hear Skye’s voice outside her room as she was preparing to go to sleep. She opened the door, letting her in. She noticed that Skye's cheeks were flushed and that she was stumbling.

“Woah, woah, calm down,” she said, bringing a chair. “Did you drink?”

“Yeah, I might have swiped some stuff from the Cap’s stash. Some bloody good whisky though.” Skye said, slurring her words. She opened Jett’s palms and placed a small box in her hands. 

“Uh, I heard it was your birthday. I don’t have much to give you, but here.” Skye explained, giving her a lopsided drunk smile. 

Jett stared at the box in her hands. It was usually busy at the base and thus the agents rarely had time to celebrate. Some of the agents did not even have birthdays. Omen was always a mystery, Cypher refused to disclose his, and Killjoy and Brimstone were always going over mission logistics. Jett did not even celebrate her birthday in her youth. She spent most of her childhood evading capture and running from authorities. 

It was the first thing she had ever received on her birthday. 

Jett opened the box, and found a small necklace inside. The chain was made of gold and the pendant hanging from the chain was a small wood carving of a fox. Jett noticed a remarkable amount of detail, the flowing curves and the glowing greens from the gems embedded.

Jett felt a tear budding in her eyes. Her heart was genuinely touched. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”  
Skye giggled, which delighted Jett. “If I’m not here, you can remember me using that,” her words slurring. 

“Why did you drink?” Jett asked, concerned.

“It’s also my birthday. I just figured I’d drink something for shit’s and giggle’s.” Skye said.

Jett felt a quick stab in her heart. She hadn’t known it was Skye’s birthday! She inwardly cursed herself, she should have asked Sage. 

Skye seemed to pick up this concern on Jett’s face. 

“It’s alright, mate. Ya didn’t have to get me anything.” Skye interjected, cupping her hands on Jett’s face.

Jett was slightly surprised by the suddenness of the contact, although she did not mind. She gave her a hug, burying her face in Skye’s shoulder. 

“I can still give you this hug.” Jett mumbled.

After a couple of seconds, Jett pulled away but noticed that Skye felt heavier. Jett felt the soft, rhythmic breaths of Skye sleeping. 

Jett smiled and put tucked her into her bed and climbed in with her. 

\----------

Skye woke up the next morning bleary eyed and with a pounding headache. 

“Oi, fuck that hurts.” Skye rubbed her forehead. She vaguely remembered being in Jett’s room and that was about it. 

She looked to her right and found a big glass of water and a note on the nightstand. She also found the box in which she gave her the necklace empty. She picked up the note. 

"I’m on a mission, so don’t worry about me. I brought the necklace with me. Thank you. It means so much to me. Drink some water and rest. Go see Sage in the infirmary. I’ll make sure I get back to you."

Jett ♡

\---------

Sage would later find Skye sitting outside the infirmary with a large smile, swinging her legs with a small piece of paper in her hands.


	2. An Owl and his Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sova has some trouble sleeping. He goes to the one person whom he trusts to remedy that.

Sova awoke and his eyes snapped open. He sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. It was the fourth time this night that Sova had awoken from his sleep, cold sweat making his skin stick to his blanket and pants. He thought about going back to bed, but given that he woke up four times, it felt futile. Grumbling, he climbed out of his bed and pulled a t-shirt over his body. He left his room to go to the infirmary. He hoped that the person he hoped to meet was still awake. 

He trudged his way to the infirmary and knocked on the door. The door opened, with a surprised Sage standing in the infirmary. 

“Sova, it’s late! What brings you here?” Sage perked up in concern, putting her hand against Sova’ forehead. 

“It’s not that.” Sova replied, gently pulling Sage’s hand down. Sage noticed tears forming in Sova’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Sage asked. She took his hand. 

Sova turned away for a brief moment, biting his lip and blinking away some tears before facing Sage again. “Could I talk about something? I need someone to confide in.”

Sage took him by the hand, closing the infirmary doors. She sat him down on a bench and took a seat next to him. “You can tell me anything.” clutching his hand in hers. “I’m here.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...and she was killed by Kingdom. They set my house on fire, and I barely escaped with my life. “ Sova was sobbing at this point. 

“Kingdom took your grandmother’s life right before you came here?”

Sova sat in silence before speaking up again. “Yes, they did.”

Sage felt a fire burning in her heart, and she started to tear up as well. “Why?”

“I think they were sent to kill me. I’ve been a thorn in Kingdom's side even before I joined Valorant.”  
Sova sobbed and heaved. He nodded. “It’s been tormenting me ever since I’ve joined. I have recurring nightmares and my babushka was my only family, she…”

His rambling was shortly cut off when Sage gave her a hug. He stopped talking, giving in to the embrace. Sage rubbed Sova’s back, which calmed him down. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you at such a late hour. You should not have to deal with this.“ Sova said after many moments of silence. 

“I’m not “dealing” with you, Sova. I care about you. We look after each other here.” Sage said, running a hand through his hair. She pulled away from Sova. 

“You have a new family here. You can come to me anytime. I’ll be here for you, okay?” Sage held Sova’s shoulders. 

“Thank you for listening to me.” Sova gave a shy smile, wiping away a tear. 

“Hmmm, Jett was right.” Sage noted. 

“Hm?”

“You do have a soft side.” Sage replied. 

“I feel your presence comforting. That’s all.” Sova said, not making eye-contact with Sage.

Sage tilted her head to one side, her observant eyes looking at Sova’s face. “Do you feel better now?”

“I feel more at ease. Thank you. This helped me a lot.” 

Sage took Sova's hands in hers. "Do not hesitate to come back if you need someone to talk to, okay?" 

Sova nodded in response. 

Sova got up to leave to get a few more hours of sleep. As he was about to close the door, he gave Sage a quick 'good night' before leaving. Sova walked back to his room and threw himself on his bed. 

And for the first time in a long while, Sova slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have made some mistakes. Please feel free to leave a comment with critique!


	3. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sova has some trouble asking out someone.

Sova leaned against the wall, talking with Phoenix outside the infirmary doors. 

“What do I say to her? I’ve never done this before.” Sova was nervous. He had never asked someone out. He spent most of his time in Russia hunting and tinkering with his gadgets. He never had enough time for a serious commitment. During his time at the Valorant headquarters, his professionalism usually came first, but a certain someone who he worked with always broke that bubble. 

Sage has always been warming and inviting. She cared about her team. She was motivated and driven and fiercely protective. She was beautiful on the inside and outside. Sova could not help but fall for her. They had shared countless nights together, not sleeping but just talking. Being in each other's presence. Sova was rather secluded and preferred to be alone but Sage was company that he didn't mind at all. 

“Easy, mate. Just talk to her.” Phoenix just said nonchalantly. 

“That’s it? No tips or anything?” 

“Works for me.” Phoenix said, shrugging a loose flame off of his blazer. 

_ Easy for the international, rich, attractive superstar to say.  _ Sova thought. _ I’m probably going to mess this up.  _

“I think I will come back later, she seems to be bu…” Sova started to turn around, but the infirmary door started to hiss, indicating that someone was exiting. 

“Quick, look sharp! Good luck, mate!” Phoenix gave a light punch in his arm and took off in a run, turning around the corner just as Sage opened the infirmary doors. 

“Ah! Oh, hel...hello Sage.” Sova stuttered. His cheeks flushed quickly. 

“Hello, Sova! What brings you here?” she smiled brightly at him. 

Sova’s mind went black.

_ What do I say, what do I say, what do I say, what do I say, what do I say, what do… _

His panic subsided when Sage suddenly cupped her hand around his face and on his forehead. 

“Are you okay? Why do you look so worried?” Sage asked. 

_ Concentrate Sova. _

He collected himself. “I...I wanted you to have this.” Sova managed. He pulled a rose from under his cloak, holding it out to her. 

“Thank you, Sova.” Sage tentatively took the rose from his hand, her cheeks flushing quickly as she realized his intentions. 

“I wanted to know if you would like to go somewhere tomorrow… just the two of us” Sova asked nervously. Sage noticed how skittish and nervous he was, which was unusual for the usually calm and collected hunter she took him for. 

Now it was Sage’s turn to panic. 

_ He asked you on a date, oh my goodness, oh my goodness he actually asked you, you have to say yes, say yes please.  _

“Sage? Please say something.” Her panic induced thoughts were cut off.

“Yes. I’d love to.” Sage blurted out, giving Sova a shy smile. Sova stared at Sage in surprise. 

“Really? Yes!” Sova whooped and jumped with joy. He closed the distance between Sage and hugged her, lifting her up an twirling her around. 

Sage giggled as Sova picked her up, which delighted him. At that moment, Jett turned around the corner. Sage noticed and quickly detached herself from Sova’s embrace. Jett scoffed at their attempt to hide their embarrassment. 

“Took you long enough.” Jett said, giving Sova a playful punch on his arm. She entered the infirmary leaving the two of them alone again. 

“So… tomorrow?” Sage asked wistfully, holding Sova’s hands.

“Tomorrow.” Sova replied, feeling Sage’s hands in his. 


	4. Omen Gets a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omen feels a bit lonely. So he sets out to find a companion.

_ Too spiky _ . Omen dismissed a window display of an iguana.

_ Too loud _ . Omen left the cage holding the parakeet. 

_ Boring _ . Omen ignored the fish tank.

Omen sighed. The wraith had been searching for a pet that would keep him company. He would never admit it but sometimes he felt lonely on base. He needed companionship, but he was not sure who to reach out to. Breach and Phoenix were too loud for him. Jett was too busy kissing up to Skye to care. Sova and Sage were doing the same thing. Cypher, Killjoy, Brimstone and Viper were always busy. Raze was too busy blowing things up. The only person Omen talked to was Reyna, and even then their conversations had been limited. Beyond missions, Omen had mostly kept to himself. 

Omen grumbled, continuing to look around the pet shop. He was about to leave, when his eyes met a black cat in the corner. Omen pressed up his hands against the glass and the cat put his paw against the glass as well. 

“Of course, you would like a black cat.” he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see a woman in a green jacket and black jeans.

“Sabine. What are you doing here?” Omen asked flatly.

“I’m testing a new poison. I need food for my rattlesnake.” Viper replied, giving Omen a wicked smile.

He grumbled, turning back to look at the cat. 

“You know, black cats represent bad luck.” Viper replied. 

Omen looked down at his body. Or at least what was left of it. That's what made him feel so far apart from the agents at base. He had a soul but no body, almost like a ghost. The vessel that was unfortunate enough to contain him was nothing but tatters of a tortured past, ripped apart again and again. 

“I’m a bit past, ‘bad luck’ Sabine.” Omen retorted, with more contempt than he intended. “I just need something to keep me company. That’s all.” 

Viper raised an eyebrow at the statement. She knew that Omen was probably depressed and lonely, but she did not join Valorant to become a therapist.  She did the next best thing. 

“I’ll get you the cat. Promise me you’ll take care of it.“

Omen’s blue slits widened under his hood. “I don’t know about that.”

“Too bad, I’m doing it anyways.” Viper said. 

“Sabine.” Omen said, raising his voice.

Viper did not reply but instead gave him a stare of what looked like pity. An emotion that Omen thought Viper was not capable of. 

“Fine.”

\-----

“His name is what?” Jett asked, trying to keep down a laugh.

“Floofels,” Omen said. The very fact that he said that word in his gravelly voice made the wind assassin roll on the floor laughing. After she collected herself, she gave a scratch behind the cat’s ears, prompting a purr. 

“I didn’t take you for a cat person.” Jett said.

Omen picked up the cat. “Neither did I.” Jett could swear that she heard a smile in Omen’s voice. 

“Good cat.” he cooed, giving the cat a rub on its head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any embarrassing grammar errors, I'm a bit sleepy. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on college applications and I'm doing this to mostly unwind.


	5. Hard Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Sova go on a date.

“And I assure you that this will not get in the way of our duties as agents of Valorant.” Sova assured Brimstone. The latter replied, half listening, with most of his attention on a tablet. 

“You are taking this much better than I thought you would, Captain.”

“Yeah, it's completely fine with me.” Brimstone half-mumbled, clearly engrossed with whatever he was viewing on his tablet.

“I just thought you should know.” Sova gave a quick salute before taking his leave.

“Mhmm.” Brimstone replied, nonchalantly. A few seconds passed before what Sova said registered in Brimstone’s mind. 

“He and Sage what?” Brimstone said, suddenly turning his head. 

\-----

They had opted to go to Crown Coffee to order some drinks and eat. Sage was listening to Sova’s stories with adoration. She became interested immediately. Sova proved himself to be charismatic, charming, and surprisingly animated for someone that she thought was always professional and rigid. He had no lack of funny and interesting things about him. 

“I had a very strange cousin. She had a machine gun and she insisted that everyone call it ‘Sasha’.” 

“When I was young, I befriended a pack of wolves and my babushka came home and screamed when she saw all of them in the living room. “

“Yes, I had my tongue stuck on a metal pole once.”

They continued to talk until one of the employees had interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, but we will be closing soon.” the employee said apologetically. 

“No worries. We’ll get going.” Sova said, getting up and throwing away their trash. 

By the time they left Crown Coffee, it was sunset. They started to walk back to base in comfortable silence, hearing the snow crunch under their boots. After some time Sage broke the silence. “Sova, why do you like me?”

Sova stopped to think about the question. He wasn’t sure how to answer something so direct.“Uhhhh…” Sova scrambled for answers in his head, unsure as to what to say. 

_ Her looks? _ You’ll sound like a prick.

_ Her personality? _ Cliché.

_ Her passion?  _ Also, cliché. 

After a long pause, Sova scratched the back of his head and sighed, looking Sage in the eye. 

“I just do, okay? There’s not one part of you that makes me like you. Everything about you attracts me. Your scars, your imperfections, your strengths, your triumphs. I just like you. There is no why.” Sova said, praying his answer was enough. 

Sage felt her heart flutter. It was an oddly moving response, for how simple it was. “Thank you.” Sage replied, giving Sova a radiant smile. Sova returned it and they started walking again. Along the way, Sova felt Sage’s fingers loosely brushing on his. Sage took the initiative, lacing her fingers around Sova’s and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  _ I think I answered well,  _ Sova thought.

They continued to hold hands the rest of the way back to the base.


	6. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents of Valorant enjoy some time in the snow. Also, Sova gets cucked.

Sage walked up along the sidewalk, taking note of the dead trees lining it. The biting winds made her ears red and her cheeks flush. She could see endless plains of white, listening to the snow crunch under her boots. 

Brimstone had let the agents take a day to themselves, instead spending the day shoveling some snow around the base with Sova. Raze built a snowman, splashing orange and blue water on the snow for a touch of color. Cypher built a ramp in the training yard with snow and was now sliding down the ramp with plastic tubes and sleds, along with Omen, Reyna, Phoenix and Breach. Jett was ice skating on the frozen lake, and teaching a stumbling Skye how to propel herself. Viper was also skating, which surprised the hunter. 

As she continued to walk, her attentive ears picked up another set of footsteps behind her. She swiveled her head around, to find Sova approaching her. She stopped and gave a quick wave allowing him to catch up. 

“Wonderful day, is it not?” Sage asked, as Sova walked up next to her. 

“It’s splendid,” Sova said, catching some snow that was falling in his palms, releasing it into the air. “Didn’t you say that you were going to shovel some snow?” Sage noted. It was not too long after she had left Sova with Brimstone to go on her walk. 

“I think he wanted to have some fun as well. See? “ Sova pointed to the edge of the woods. Sage turned around to see Phoenix, Omen and Brimstone pelting each other with snowballs and using the trees as cover. Sage smiled at the sight, and then sneezed, startling Sova. Sage took her hands and pressed them against her cheeks and ears. Sova took off his scarf and wrapped it around Sage, high enough to cover her ears and cheeks. 

Sage’s cheeks flushed even redder, probably not from the cold. “Thank you. Aren’t you cold?” she worried, cupping her hands around Sova’s face.

Sova did not reply, instead staring at Sage’s face. Sage noticed that he was looking at her lips. Sova pulled her closer.

_ I don’t know if I should kiss you right now.  _ Sova hesitated. 

_ Please kiss me right now.  _ Sage thought. 

Sova started to lean in further, closing his eyes. Sage did the same. Their lips were almost brushing together when something hit Sova in the side of his head. Sage’s hand felt something cold and wet. 

“Ooof!” Sova got a mouthful of snow as a snowball hit him in the right side of his face. He splayed out on the snow, with icy slush covering his face. “Sova! Are you alright?” Sage quickly knelt down to brush the snow off. Sage saw Killjoy running up to them, with what looked like Brimstone’s molotov launcher, and a backpack. 

“Scheisse! I’m sorry, Sova! I didn’t mean for that to hit you.” Both Sage and Killjoy helped Sova up to his feet. “Did that hurt?” Killjoy asked. 

“No. It just startled me that’s all.” 

“Perfect!” Killjoy said with much enthusiasm. She opened up her bag and took out more of the launchers. “Snowball fight?”

Sova and Sage looked at each other for a second but Sage was just a tiny bit quicker to scoop up snow, stuff it in her launcher and shoot it at Sova again, this time at his chest. Killjoy turned on her heels, running as she started to scoop up some snow as well.

“I will get you for that!” Sova said jestingly as he chased Sage. Killjoy handed out the other launchers as she ran, even throwing one upwards to Jett who was still skating. Soon enough the yard was filled with flying snowballs and laughter. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much Sova/Sage emphasis! I just adore these two. I get back to writing about the other pairs soon.


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killjoy is given a gift and a chance, from the person she least expects it from.

Killjoy hummed to herself as she took down the Christmas decorations in her room. 

It was late and although Christmas had already passed, the agents took a few days off, using the time to celebrate and unwind. There were lots of drinking, games, and gift exchanging. Killjoy even found the commander having a fun time, which was unlike his professional, grumpy self. 

She smiled to herself, looking at the numerous gifts she has received. Although she was happy for her gifts she felt saddened at the fact that the person she was most interested in hadn’t given her one. She pushed aside that thought and picked up a pair of aviator sunglasses from Phoenix and a blue corduroy cardigan from Sage and put them on. The sunglasses were protective, so protective in fact that she struggled to see indoors with them on. The clothing Sage had given her was warm and comfortable.

_ I look good.  _ She smiled, twirling around her mirror. 

She was ripped out of her musings when she heard a knock on the door. Killjoy wondered who it could be, given that most of the agents were already asleep at this time. She pulled off her sunglasses and her cardigan and opened the door.

“Hello.” Viper said, holding a long wrapped box in her arms.

“Hi!” Killjoy gave an awkward wave to Viper. She was surprised that Viper was here; she wasn’t the most social. Most of the time she was cooped up in her lab, undoubtedly coming up with a new way to unleash her chemical warfare. “Why are you here?” Killjoy asked, her voice a little more nervous than she would like to admit. 

“I forgot to give you this.” Viper replied, holding the box out to her. 

Killjoy took the box and held it in her hand gingerly, as if it could explode any second. “It’s not…” Killjoy started.

“No, it’s not dangerous. It won’t kill you. Or at least it shouldn’t.” Viper rolled her eyes, her last comment not exactly reassuring her. 

“Can I open it now?”

“Sure. Be careful with it.” Viper added.

Killjoy opened the long, rectangular box to reveal a parcel wrapped in paper inside. As she unwrapped the paper, she only grew more and more surprised. It was a glass painting of herself in her characteristic pose, crossing her arms and standing in front of her turret. It was beautifully made, the flowing lines and the clear colors making the moonlight fade in patterns. 

“You made this yourself?” Killjoy asked her. She didn’t take Viper as someone who would enjoy the arts.

“Yep.” 

“How?”

“My time in the lab isn’t always about finding new war crimes to commit.” Viper replied. Her sarcastic comment made Killjoy what else she didn’t know about the scientist. She was learning more and more about Viper as time went on, however much of a recluse Viper was. Killjoy was just as surprised when she found her ice skating when the lake near base froze over. 

“It seems you are full of surprises, Sabine.”

“Sabine?” Viper asked, questioningly.

Killjoy’s eyes went wide as she realized her tongue slipped, remembering what trouble the other agents got into when they mistakenly called her by her real name. “I mean, Viper!” she hastily corrected.

“Sabine is fine.” Viper replied, giving her a smile. It wasn’t sadistic or sarcastic. It was oddly genuine and warm, which confused Killjoy’s feelings.

“Danke, Viper. You should go to sleep, it’s getting really late.” Killjoy said, shuffling awkwardly. She wasn’t sure how to continue talking to her.

“Oh? You still owe me something though.” Viper added, in a jesting tone. 

“What?”

Viper pointed above them, at the top of the doorframe. Killjoy’s eyes followed up her arm, until she found a green plant with white berries hanging from the doorframe.  _ Ah, that’s where the mistletoe went.  _ Killjoy almost took down the mistletoe when Viper’s intentions suddenly dawned on her.  “Oh, you sneaky …” Killjoy started, but was quickly cut off as Viper held the side of Killjoy’s face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Killjoy’s mouth hung open, surprised at the sudden contact. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered. Goodnight, Killjoy” Viper said, already walking back to her room.

“Goodnight, Viper. I mean, Sabine. I mean…” Killjoy facepalmed herself. The kiss from Viper had turned her into a bumbling mess. Killjoy took the mistletoe off the doorway, and sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time, observing the new lipstick mark Viper left on her cheek. Killjoy thought about wiping it off, her fingers lightly grazing the point where Viper kissed her. She decided to keep it.

Killjoy let a small chuckle escape her lips as her lips turned upwards into a smile.  _ She kissed me. And she let me call her Sabine.  _

_ Maybe I do have a chance with her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the infrequent uploads! I've had a lot to do.


	8. Hunter's Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team is sent to investigate a rift that has opened in Japan. Along the way, Sova meets someone.

Sova scanned the area, his ocular prosthetic clicking, and whirring as it looked around for any errant shadow or detail. Brimstone sent a small group to investigate a rift opening at Split. Cypher obtained information that said the rift opening could have been opened artificially because a small radianite explosion occurred nearby. Sova, Sage, and Omen were sent to observe the activity around the area and report back to base. Each of the agents scoured the area, checking on each other periodically on the commlink to make sure the mission did not go south. While Sova wrapped around the back of the train station, near the Glitchpop store, he could hear a warping, ripping sound. As he got closer to the corner of the Glitchpop store, he recognized Omen’s voice. 

“Sage, where are you? The rift opened! You don’t have much time!” He heard the shadowy wraith whisper loudly. Sova stopped in his tracks.

_ Why would they step into the rift? All we had to do was investigate it.  _

Sova thought that Omen would have reported the rift if he found it, but as it stood, he had not heard from him on his comm. Sova felt his blood go cold from the realization that the Omen he heard probably wasn’t the Omen that came with him to Japan. Sova quietly took out the pistol strapped in his holster and turned the corner. 

The Omen clone and Sova looked at each other for a brief second. The clone seemed surprised.

“Shit!” Omen said. Sova fired a shot at Omen’s head. The shot couldn’t connect, however, as Omen jumped through the rift. The bullet fizzed uselessly as soon as it came in contact with the rift. 

Sova sighed in frustration as he reholstered his pistol. Had he killed the Omen clone then and there, it was one less enemy that they would have to worry about in the future. 

“Omen, Sage. I found the rift. I also found one of your clones, Omen.” Sova reported into his earpiece. 

“Did you kill him?” Omen replied wearily. The many versions of the ghost that they have met during their missions seemed to tire Omen. Killing one never seemed to be enough. 

“No, he escaped.” Sova added sheepishly. 

“Hmm. Just wait, we’ll be there soon.” Omen said  noncommittally.

Sova hadn’t forgotten the clone Omen’s words.  _ Sage, where are you? The rift opened! You don’t have much time!  _ Sova felt his instincts kick in once again, as he took out his pistol, and began his hunt for the clone Sage.

\-----

After almost ten minutes of unsettling radio silence from Sage and Omen, Sova was about to give up on his hunt for the clone Sage. The hunter checked every corner, used a recon arrow down every dark alleyway, and even used a drone to scout out the sewers but to no avail. Sova began to turn around to go back to the rift until he saw a dark alley that he hadn’t seen before. 

_ Hmm. I definitely didn’t check this. Eh, there’s probably no one in it. _

Sova shook his head dismissively as he continued until he heard a small sniffle and a cry coming from the same dark alleyway he chose to ignore. He took out his pistol and turned around instantly, holding the entrance of the alleyway, daring someone to step out. After waiting for a couple of seconds, he decided to step into the darkness. Thankfully his mechanical eye could pierce through the darkness. Sova tensed up as he heard another cry.

_ A baby? _

“Shhhhh, please Jett, stay quiet.” Sova heard a quiet, desperate voice.

“If you are there, I request your presence be known. Please come out.” Sova’s voice echoed, his voice authoritative and demanding. The crying became louder and more constant until Sova found a clone Sage holding a gun to him. 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t let us go.” The Sage’s hair was disheveled, and her face was caked with blood and dirt. She had cuts on her clothes and her skin. Her hands trembled as she held the pistol to Sova. Sova took a look at the baby, noting the tied white hair and familiar eyes.  _ Jett? _ The baby genuinely startled the hunter’s resolve. 

“Please let us go.” Sage was visibly trembling at this point, her pistol shaking. Sova stepped up to Sage, who stepped back. 

“Stay away!” she shouted back at him. 

“You’re bluffing. You don’t have ammo.” Sova said, noting that the slide was pushed back on the clone Sage’s pistol, revealing an empty chamber. Sage felt Sova take the empty pistol from her hands, the metal clattering to the floor uselessly. She closed her eyes.  _ This is it. I’m sorry Jett. _ Sage let out tears as she waited for the bullet to be shot.

Instead, she heard the ripping of cloth. 

She opened her eyes to see that Sova ripped a part of his cape off and was putting water on the cloth. Sova stepped forward and held the cloth to her face, and the clone instinctively flinched. 

“It’s just to clean you up.” Sova said, rubbing the cloth gently across the Sage clone’s skin. 

Sage let Sova wipe the blood and dirt off her face, her skin feeling much-needed cleanliness. The feeling was so good that she even seemed to lean into it. When Sage opened her eyes, she found the hunter holding his hand out to her. 

“Where will you take us?” Sage asked warily.

“To where you need to be.” Sova replied.

\------

_ I’m morally compromised. I had no problem shooting at Omen, but I’m holding a Sage clone’s hand and bringing her to the rift. I feel weird holding Sage's hand but at the same time I know this isn't Sage's hand, even if the clone is Sage. _

And yet Sova ignored the voice in his head that continued to warn him to just shoot the Sage in the face. It seemed wrong. Taking Sage’s life while she had a baby Jett didn’t sit well with him. After a quick walk back, they reached the rift, which was crackling and bursting with blue energy.

Sova gave the Sage clone a gentle push towards the rift. 

“Why are you doing this?’ The clone asked. The Sage seemed genuinely confused. Sova didn’t answer. As he opened his mouth to say something, he heard a voice in his earpiece. 

"We’re almost there Sova. Nothing happened, yes? " Sage’s familiar voice ringed in his ear. 

“No, nothing happened.” Sova replied. He turned off his comm link temporarily. 

“You should get going. My friends are coming soon.” Sova said, his voice catching in his own throat. 

The clone surprised him when she embraced Sova in a quick hug. 

“Thank you.” The Sage clone said, tears brimming in her eyes. As she stepped through the rift and disappeared with a fizz of energy, Sova heard the footsteps of Omen and Sage behind him. 

\-----

“Ahh, so this is it.” Omen said, rubbing his hands. Sage looked at Sova, partially because she was worried about him and partially because she noticed the ripped part of his cape.

“Are you sure that nothing happened?” Sage pressed.

Sova did not speak but only returned a heavy look that seemed to call out  _ “later”. _ Sage nodded and continued on with the mission, wondering what was bothering the hunter so much. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel proud. I wrote this crossover all in one afternoon! And yes, it is the same Sage and baby Jett from the Baby Jett AU. :)


	9. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to stand the pining Killjoy is going through, Jett and Raze decide to be good wing women.

The July heat filled the air at the Valorant base. The soupy haze hung heavy in the air, making the rooms feel hot and sticky. However much Phoenix and Reyna were thriving, almost everyone had to adjust to the high temperatures. 

This is why almost everyone frequented the workshop. Among the numerous rooms at the base, the workshop was the only place with working air conditioning, which was a blessing in the muggy summer. A certain German engineer was personally taking advantage of the climate-controlled room work to get some of her work done. 

Killjoy grunted as she lugged some heavy parts onto her workshop area and grabbed her tools. She inspected her progress, feeling accomplished that she was able to increase the range of her Lockdown gadget. However, the tunnel vision of creation made her want to test the gadget’s limits, her unsated curiosity telling her to tinker more with the machine. 

Before she could actually get started, however, she heard the hydraulic hiss of the workshop door. Her eyes looked upwards to see who was coming in. Her screwdriver and chin dropped as she saw who came inside. 

It was not so much the person that was surprising, rather it was what the person was wearing. She was so used to seeing the Viper in button-ups, jackets, jeans, and turtle neck sweaters, which is what made it all the more surprising when she saw her in a t-shirt and form-fitting shorts. Killjoy wasn’t used to seeing Sabine showing off so much skin, although it certainly wasn’t an unwelcome sight. While the chemist’s back was turned to Killjoy as she spoke with Brimstone, Killjoy’s let her eyes wander over Viper’s body, not the least bit ashamed that she was checking her out. Her eyes trailed from Viper’s feet up to her pale legs. Her eyes continued upwards until they rested on Viper’s posterior.

_ Mien Gott. _ Killjoy thought. She bit her lip. 

She was so immersed in her staring contest with Viper’s behind that she hadn’t realized Raze was trying to get her attention. 

“Hello? Killjoy? Hello?” 

Killjoy was pulled out of her thoughts as she coughed on her breath as a pair of gloved fingers snapped in front of her. Her cheeks flushed with heat as she tore her eyes away and looked around nervously. 

“Sorry, what do you need, freudin?” Killjoy stumbled on her words. 

“You need to be more subtle, amiga.” Raze jested, scoffing at Killjoy’s attempt to brush away what she just saw. Raze handed a wrench back to her. 

“Subtle about what? I wasn’t doing anything! Nothing at all!” Killjoy stammered. The panic in her voice betrayed her.

Raze sighed and rolled her eyes at the engineer. “Stop staring at her butt and ask her out already.”

“I’m not looking at her butt, Izzy!” Killjoy shot back. Her cheeks grew even redder.

“Right, your eyes were glued to her bum,” Jett interjected, suddenly appearing at Killjoy’s side. 

“When did you get here … never mind.” Killjoy buried her hands to avoid the shit-eating grin of the two agents.

“My unnie is being weird, she’s staring at her girlfriend’s butt...” Jett said in a teasing song-songy voice. 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Killjoy groaned burying her head in her arms as she desperately tried to hide away the embarrassment. While Killjoy was distracted trying to hide her pinkened face, Raze and Jett looked at each other, both with mischievous grins on their faces. Both the duelists noticed that Viper finished her conversation with Brimstone and was about to leave the workshop and decided to be wing women for the German woman. Right before Viper was about exit the room, the wind radiant called out to her. 

“Hey, Viper!” Jett waved both of her hands in the air. 

“Yes?” Viper asked, with a neutral expression on her face. 

“Killjoy wants to talk to you!” Raze exclaimed. 

Killjoy’s head shot up from her hands as she looked back and forth nervously between Jett and Raze and Viper. “What?! No...I didn’t! I mean, yeah I want to talk to you!” Killjoy managed to say. Jett gave her a small push towards the chemist. 

Viper gave Killjoy a bemused smile. “Very well.” She pushed a button to open the workshop door and gestured for Killjoy to go first. 

Killjoy shot a small glare at the two troublemakers behind her before leaving, a sigh escaping her lips as she exited the room. 

\-----

Killjoy stared at the ground as she walked alongside Viper. The atmosphere was thick and awkward, which did not help at all. The heat wasn’t helping matters either. The cool interior of the workshop contrasted starkly with the swamp she was walking through right now and her brain was turning silly. 

“So I heard you were staring at my butt?” Viper started. 

“Sabine! It’s not what you think.” Killjoy held her hands up in defense as she tried to stuff her nervousness down her throat. 

“It’s fine, honestly. I don’t mind if you looked. Reyna was doing the same thing.” Viper tittered. 

“Reyna?” Killjoy’s face scrunched as felt a bud of jealously growing in her. 

Viper chuckled at the younger agent’s response, deciding not to tease her any further. Killjoy looked like she was about to burst. 

“Is there anything you wanted to say?” 

“I..uh.” Killjoy choked on her words. Among the scramble and noise in her head, Killjoy calmed her mind. She shook the fuzziness from her brain as she let herself focus. 

“Would you like to go somewhere with me? On a date, I mean.” Killjoy managed. Killjoy held her breath as she waited for her response. 

“I’d love to.” Viper smiled at her. The engineer beamed at her words, she was about to open her mouth when Viper spoke up again.

“Not today though, I have work I need to be done. I’ll let you know later.” Viper gave her a wink as she walked away, presumably to her lab. When she was sure that Viper would not see her, Killjoy squatted, hugging her knees and internally screaming at what she had just done. 

\-----

“You are so smitten.” Raze gave her a wide smile. “No, you’re bitten. Eh, get it?” Raze corrected, giving Killjoy finger guns and a wink along with her silly play on words.

“Shut up.” Killjoy quipped, giving Raze a playful punch on her arm. She continued working on her Lockdown machine, humming with a newfound giddiness she could hardly contain. 


End file.
